The Story of Iggy and Nudge
by ILoveMaximumRide
Summary: Here's the story of how Iggy and Nudge get together. This is my first fan fic ever, so dont flame me too much. Rated m for possible citrus later on. Also, review and tell me if its too much OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks Iggy for the great dinner

Nudge's POV

"Thanks Iggy for the great dinner!" I said as I went up the stairs to my room. I closed the door on my way in and hopped on my bed. I looked at the magazines on my floor. I picked one of them randomly and started to read it. Then something hit me.

I loved Iggy.

Well, I had known this for awhile, and I had also known that it wasn't the brother-and-sister love, but, OMG, I love this guy. But what hit me was that I needed to tell him. Badly. It would eat me up on the inside if I didn't tell him. I put the magazine down and thought about it for a good 10 minutes.

I then decided to go out and tell him about it.

Iggy's POV:

I'm sitting there on my bed staring at the ceiling while listening to my iPod. I then heard a knock on the door. I said "Come in!" and in walked Nudge. I said "Hey." And she replied with "Hi." I noticed something about her saying, other than the fact that she just didn't burst into talking, but, her voice was tense. Normally when she talked she was calm but this time she was tense. Very tense.

I say "What's up Nudge? Anything bothering you?" She said "Naw. Just wanted to hang out with you." She sits down on my bed and asks "How are you feeling?" I say "I feel fine, how about you?"

She replies "Oh nothing, just a bit tired."

I quickly say "Aren't we all?" She stifles and nervous laugh. I wonder a bit about why shes so nervous. I think to myself, _Oh god, I would do anything to see her face. I bet shes beautiful. _Man do I love her. I wonder a bit about if she loves me. Whatever. Lets she what she has to say.

Nudge sighs and then says "Iggy, I love you."

Nudges POV:

Wow, I had just done it. I had just told Iggy that I love him. He sits there for a bit with a surprised look on his. Then he says "Nudge, I love you too. I love you so much."

Oh, my god. He loved me. He really did. I jump onto him and hugged hi hard I heard n _"Oof" _come out of his mouth and I laugh a bit under my breath. I break the hug, our hands clasped together. Man, is he hot. I wish he could see me. I wonder if that would change his opinion on me if he could see me. Whatever. I was gleaming with happiness.

We sit there, hands held together. He then takes one of his hands out of mine and puts it to my face, and then moves closer to my face. I think to myself _OMG!! I'm about to kiss Igs! Yay! _Our lips touch together and after that, my mind was everywhere. I was thinking of how much I love him, how this kiss felt, what might happen after this. About 10 seconds later, we both broke the kiss at the same time. His hand was still on my face.

He says "Nudge, don't you ever leave me. I love you too much."

I blush and then say "Iggy, I wont ever leave your side. It would kill me if I did." He then puts his hand to my face. He jolts back and says

"Oh, my God. When I touched you, I saw a picture of you in my mind. You looked beautiful."

I blushed, but that then changed to surprise. I say "You just got a new ability."


	2. Chapter 2

Iggys POV:

Iggys POV:

Wow, I just freaking learned a new power. I could see how people looked by touching them. But something a little more important, I finally got to see how Nudge looked. I was amazed by her beauty. Immediately after that I just kissed her again and this time with some tongue. She collapsed into my arms and started to cry. I asked "Nudge, why are you crying? Are you sad?"

She says through tears "No. I'm crying because of how much I love you."

Nudges POV:

I was in Iggys arms crying, but not of sadness, of happiness. I was with the man I loved, and I was so happy I had to cry. Iggy had me in his arms cradling me and then went down and kissed me on the head. For the next 15 minutes, I sat there in his arms crying tears of happiness, and then I stopped cryingid "Go clean up in the bathroom. Lets go downstairs and see the flock." I nodded and headed into the bathroom to wash my face. I look at myself and think _Oh, my god. Right now, I'm the happiest person in the world right now._ I go out of his room and head dowstairs.

The first thing I hear was from Gazzys mouth. He blurts out "Hey Nudge, guess what Max told us?"

I answer with a simple "What?"

Angel replies "Were heading to the mall tomorrow!"

I reply happily "Awesome!" I'm a fourteen year old girl. Of course I love going to the mall. Shopping is my favorite hobby.

Max then says "Okay guys, its late, you all should go to sleep." I sigh and say "Okay." I head up to my room and plop down on my bed. I sit there and think about myself and Iggy. I'm soo happy.

Max's POV:

I tell them to go to bed. They sulk and say "Okay." I finish my Coke and then throw it into the trash. I say "G'night" to all of them. The all reply "G'night" and then they head into there rooms. All except Fang and Iggy. A little typical for them. We walk around the house making sure everything is cleaned up. They then say "See ya." And head up to their rooms. I started to follow them, but then Jeb (a.k.a. my voice) says _Keep an eye on Nudge and Iggy. I can tell something is going on between them._

I think, _Hey, long time no talk voice. Didja take a vacation to Douche bag land?_

Jeb replys _No, I've just been sitting back and observing you guys. I can definitely tell something is going on between Nudge and Iggy._

_Why should I care? Their teenagers, than can do whatever they want. _I say a little snappily.

Jeb says_ I know, but just watch out. I don't want anything bad happening to them two._

I shrug. _Whatever._ I head upstairs and then hop into my bed. I fall asleep immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Iggy's POV:

Iggy's POV:

While I'm walking up to my room I hear Nudge about to close her door. I say to her with a smile on my face "G'night sweetie."

Nudge says with a smile (I can just feel her smile.) "G'night." I head into my room. Oh god, I need to take a shower. I can smell my sweaty self. (I played outside a lot with Gazzy and Angel) I take off my clothes and hop into the shower. Oh yeah, the hot water feels great on my skin. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. I say "Who is it?" I hear Nudge reply "It's me."

I feel a few chills run up my spine. I yell back to her "Just a minute!" I hurry up with the washing of my hair and body, and then dry off really quickly. I slap some clean clothes on and go out to hear Nudge say "Hi. I came here just to talk about us." I smile and trace the sound to my bed and hop down next to her. I put my arm around her and stroke my hand around her face.

She says "Hey. I was thinking. We both love each other, but how are we gonna tell the flock? Should we just keep it a secret? She we try to go out on dates? What should we do? I-" I quiet her by putting my finger up to her mouth

I say "Shh. You don't have to worry about it. It'll be fine. I mean, how do you think Max and Fang have kept the relationship a secret with how easily gossip goes around the flock?" Nudge laughs and puts her head on my shoulder. _God, _I think, _Could this get any better?_ I stroke her hair and I then feel her put her lips right onto mine. I put my arms around her waist and kiss her a little harder. She then jumps on top of me and keeps kissing me, this time with a whole heckuva lot of tounge. I put my hands up her shirt and feel her back.

She then says "Let's continue this tomorrow." I nod my head and then we both get under the blanket and fall asleep with my arms around her waist, our hands clasped together.

Nudge's POV:

I wake up to the sweet smell of Iggy. Ahh, a great smell to wake up to. I turn towards him and he says "Hey sweetie. How are you?" I smile and say "Great, how are you?"

He says "Great, what time is it?" I turn my head to look at his clock and then say "9 O'Clock, right on the dot." He smiles and we both hop out of bed. I look at his mirror **(AN: Why does Iggy have a mirror and a clock if he's blind? Lol.)** and see that my hair is screwed up. I sigh _Whatever. I'll have to fix it._

I kiss Iggy on the cheek real quick and say real happily "I'm gonna go to my room and fix myself up. See ya downstairs!" He smiles and nods. I head into the hallway and hear the sound of a shower coming from Max's room. _Phew. _I think, _She's busy so she wont see me walk out of Iggy's room. Good._ Right as I hop into my room I hear Fang open his door. I hear him walk around and says "Wait. Didn't I just hear Iggy's door open? Whatever." I laugh and hear into the bathroom and start to fix my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Nudge's POV:

Iggy's POV:

Ahh man, do I love Nudge. That picture of her is so beautiful. I wish I could her for real. I head into the bathroom and brush my teeth and put on some deodorant. I sigh. Oh fun. Time to make breakfast.

I head downstairs and rummage in the fridge. Bacon, Eggs and some waffles. Well, at least it's some healthy food. I grab a pan and start to cook the bacon. As if right on call, I hear two doors open and then they run down the stairs. I say "Hey Angel and Gazzy." They both reply with a happy "Hey! What's for breakfast?"

I reply "Bacon, eggs and waffles." I hear them both lick their lips and I laugh. I cook for a couple more minutes and then I hear a door open. Max's'. I dunno, I must've heard her open that door so many times that I can tell that it's her door. I yell "Hey Max! Breakfast is almost ready!" As soon as she comes down, I hear a door open. I hear soft feet. Nudge's. I smile as I figure this out and turn to yell "Wake up sleepyhead! Breakfast is darn close to being ready!" She hurrys even more after she hears this and sits down.

She sits down and says excitedly "Hi guys!" We all reply with a "Hey!" For the next couple minutes until I'm done cooking Angel, Gazzy and Nudge talk about us going to the mall. And then, as if right on call, Fang steps out of his room right as I finish breakfast. He comes down and sits down and says a quiet "Hey." We then pig out on some hella tasty food if I do say so myself.

_Hey Iggy, Language! _Angel sends me.

_Sorry!_

Fang's POV:

Shit man. I'm tired. I could barely sleep. I was thinking about Max all night. Boy is that girl gorgeous. I love her so much. Wait, what the heck am I doing? I'm Fang, the emotion-less, emo mutant. But jeeze, this has really dawned on me. Oh wait, its prolly hormones. Whatever. I then hear Iggy scream to Nudge "Breakfast is almos tready!" I sigh. Time to get up. I slap on some clothes and some deodorant; now I'm ready to go. I head downstair, grab a seat and say "Hey."

Everyone replies with a dull "Hey." In my exact tone. I roll my eyes and just start eating. Right as I take a bite out of my bacon, they all start talking about how we're going to the mall today. I keep my mouth shut, even though in my mind I'm telling them "Shut Up!" And, amazingly enough, they all shut up. Wow. I'm getting good.

After Breakfast, I head up to my room and sit down on my bed and start to stare at the ceiling, thinking about nothing. Then, all of a sudden, I start to think about Max. _Oh, my god, _I think,_ She's so beautiful. _Wait a second, I'm back to thinking about her again? This is gonna bug me, thinking about her all the time. Well, she is pretty hot. Wait, Jesus Christ, what am I doing? After, this I decide to head into the shower to try to get it out of my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys, sorry for the wait

Okay guys, sorry for the wait. I've been really busy with school work so it's been hard to write. So I haven't yet. But, I will start to write again if I get enough positive reviews. Sorry!

Love Ya and Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hehe wow, I really haven't done this in awhile, but damn was my last year of school hella busy.

I'm writing a few new chapters for this over the summer and will post them when I'm finished. They will have more Niggy then the last few ones, so be glad. Also, they will be longer. As always, post your critiques and criticisms.

Love y'all and bye!


End file.
